Pedal actuated switch assemblies are used in vehicles for operating or interacting with various brake-related systems on the vehicle, such as brake lights, brake assisting systems, engine brakes, and cruise control systems, among others.
It is desirable to provide pedal actuated switch assemblies that operate reliably, do not interfere with a smooth feel during braking, and can be easily mounted in different positions relative to the brake pedal for vehicles having different build.